An Impromptu California Trip
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: With WWE's Royal Rumble taking place in early January 2015, and Nor'easter Juno bearing down on New England shortly after, Wilfred Tipton and Hayley Scott have a surprise in store for not just the East Coast Eight, but the entire gang. Plus, another former Ranger enters the fray...kind of. Takes place in the Pink BracketBuster Universe.
1. 1: Travel Plans and The Royal Rumble

A/N: Another Power Rangers/Suite Life X-over. This time, involving the Royal Rumble, and a surprise visit to California for the East Coast Eight, thanks in part to Winter Storm Juno.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine. Power Rangers belongs to Saba and Disney, all wrestlers and their names belong to WWE and the Pink BracketBuster universe belongs to psav2005.

Ch. 1: Travel Plans and The Royal Rumble

**Saturday, January 24**

**The Scott Household**

**Reefside, CA**

"I'll get it!" Hayley Scott grumbled as the phone rang for what seemed like the umpteenth time on this Saturday. At this point of the day, Hayley was just getting annoyed by the last couple of days in general; there had been four phone calls to the house that day alone, and some rambunctious lunatic kids had taken over the Cyberspace earlier that day and almost cost her a lot of money in property damage. In addition, Stanford had lost to Arizona Thursday night and the Sooners were losing to Baylor at that very moment.

She half expected another sales call when she went to pick up the phone, but when she saw who it was on her caller ID, her frown immediately turned upside down.

"Hello…oh hi, Wilfred! What can I do for you?" she said, referring to London Tipton of the East Coast Eight's extremely wealthy daddy. It was the same Wilfred Tipton who had engineered the East Coast Eight's trip to Boston for the 2012 Elite 8 and to New Orleans for the Final Four that same year, and who had chipped in a little bit of help for the Spring Break trip the previous year to California.

"Hi, Hayley," came the voice of Wilfred. "I'm calling you because I am concerned for the kids."

"Why, because of the snowstorm that's coming?" Hayley said. "I hear it's going to be pretty bad."

"Yeah, I'm in Boston and it's supposed to be pretty bad news," Tipton said. "The kids mostly have classes on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday and I'm just worried sick that something's going to happen. I can feel it in my bones."

"You think school's going to be closed early in the week, I can tell," Hayley said. "Where are they now?"

"I arranged for them to go to the Royal Rumble Sunday so I think they are still at their respective campuses now but they'll head to Philly tomorrow," Wilfred said. "If I book a flight from Philly to LAX Monday morning, would you guys be willing to take them in for a few days?"

"You know, things have kind of bogged down around this place and I think it would be really nice to have them here for a few days, yeah," Hayley said. "Besides, they deserve a reward for even deciding to go to that cesspool…even for a pay-per-view. Filthadelphia is an absolute dump."

"I hear you," Wilfred said. "OK, I'll book the flight and tell the kids. I just want them to be safe and to enjoy themselves…it is their senior year of college after all."

"That it is. Thanks for the call, Wilfred and I can't wait for Monday," Hayley said. "Be sure to tell the kids TO KEEP IT TO THEMSELVES. I want this to be a surprise because I know this brightened up my day."

**Sunday, January 25**

**1 hour before The Royal Rumble**

**Wells Fargo Center**

**Philadelphia, PA**

"Man, GREAT seats!" Bailey Pickett said. "The only thing I see wrong with these seats, is that we have to look at Michael Cole's dumbass."

The East Coast Eight had acquired very good seats for the pay-per-view thanks to Mr. Tipton; they had seats about 20 rows directly behind the announcers, facing the ring opposite the stage where they could see the participants come out.

"Yeah, but we at least get to look at JBL," Cody Martin said. "Wrestling…."

"GOD!" said the rest of the kids.

"Yep, best commentator going today," Addison Reynolds said. "It's too bad what King has become. He used to be so funny."

"Yeah, now all he does is kiss Cena's ass," Maya Bennett said. "John Cena's #1 fanboy is what he is now. Of course he squealed for the Rock too when even when Rock was a face."

"Predictions for the Rumble tonight, guys; let's start with the championship. Who wins?" Cody said. "I'm saying Seth Rollins (referring to the current Money in the Bank holder)."

"Cashes in or wins outright?" Bailey said.

"Cashes in after The Authority take out Lesnar following his win in the triple threat," Cody said.

"OK, as much as I hate it, I pick Cena," Bailey said. "Plus, I'm not picking anyone from Iowa."

At that, the rest of the East Coast Eight laughed; everyone knew that as an avid Jayhawk fan, Bailey didn't think much of the state of Iowa with Iowa State being a huge rival of KU's basketball program.

"Brrrrock Lesnar retains," Zack Martin said.

"As much as I hate it, Cena," Maya said.

"Rollins," Woody Fink said.

"Rollins," Addison said.

"Lesnar," Marcus Little said.

"Cena," London Tipton said.

"OK, now for the Rumble," Cody said. "I'm going with Hulk's pick, my man Daniel Bryan."

"Out there pick, Bray Wyatt," Bailey said.

"I'm going with Rusev," Zack Martin said, referring to the Russian who at that point was still undefeated in WWE. "And Lana gives a victory speech in the name of Russia and Putin afterwards."

"Wow, undefeated Rusev vs Lesnar is your pick. That would be…interesting," Cody said. "Maya?"

"Bray Wyatt," Maya said. "Wyatt deserves to be competing in a main event."

"Roman Reigns," Woody said. "I'm pulling for Bryan though…and Miz of course."

"l'm going a bit of a different route, I'm going with Phil Savitt's man Dean Ambrose," Addison said. "I'm pulling for Bryan too though."

"The Authority's enforcer, The Big Show," Marcus Little said.

"Daniel Bryan," London said, to which everyone laughed; she always picked the faces, no matter what. They then leaned in close to make sure no one would hear what they were saying.

"Man, I can't believe your daddy did it again, London," Bailey said (Wilfred had contacted the kids and told them of the impromptu plan he had concocted with Hayley). "I can't wait to get to California. He had our best interests at heart."

"Yeah, I am not looking forward to this snowstorm at all," London said. "I just know it's gonna be bad."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to avoiding the snowstorm…and I'm looking forward to getting out of this Philadelphia hellhole, Rumble aside," Cody said in a very low voice. "I know that someday when I open my own restaurant this will not be the place to do it. Lawler once said…well, it's not appropriate language for the situation but he thinks this place sucks for lack of a better term. I believe that."

"Agree," Zack said in an equally low voice. "No wonder this city had the only NFL stadium with a jail underneath it. This place is a pit and the people here are just so rude."

"Guys, we're pushing our luck!" Bailey said, calming the kids down. "We get the point, the place is a pit, but be careful because they might throw stuff at us."

"As much as I hate it, she's right," Maya said. "Let's reserve the rest of our comments for later."

They were glad they stopped right there because as the building was filling up, a rather rude and obnoxious group of fans came in and sat right behind the East Coast Eight.

The East Coast Eight would have to deal with that for the rest of the pay-per-view.

**Four hours later….**

"Man, that ending sucked, Rock aside," Cody said as the East Coast Eight filed out of the Wells Fargo Center. "Woodchuck, good call, but I wish that hadn't happened."

"Yeah, I don't like Reigns, but I had the feeling they are pushing a Reigns/Rollins feud at some point. We've said it before but Vince is so senile and has no clue what he is doing these days," Woody said. "I thought Rollins would win the triple threat and cement that. Almost did."

"You were right, I should have listened. And yeah, we're going to see a Reigns/Rollins feud probably after WrestleMania when Rollins wins the title," Addison said. "Phil should appreciate me picking Ambrose though."

"Hell of a triple threat match though," Bailey said. "That almost made up for the crappy Rumble match itself. Almost. I don't care for Rollins as I've said but dude is a star in the making."

"Yep, the future champion no doubt. Addison is right, there is no way Brock is walking out of Mania champ, everyone knows he's gone back to the UFC. That is where Rollins should cash in," Cody said. "That jump which took out Brock was outstanding."

"That Triple H/Rock staredown though," Maya said. "That was a flashback."

"Yeah, what a rivalry. The West Coast group probably remembers all those matches," Zack Martin said as the group neared its hotel.

"Remember to get a good sleep, guys, we have a 10:30 a.m. flight tomorrow so we have to be ready to go early," Cody said.

**Monday, January 26**

**12:30 p.m. PST**

**Los Angeles International Airport**

**Los Angeles**

As the United Airlines plane came to its final stop at LAX, the East Coast Eight prepared for what was to come. 48 hours ago, an impromptu trip to California was the last thing on their minds. However, with none of them having to be back on the East Coast till Thursday night (those who had classes Thursday had managed to get friends to help fill them in on notes), they were ready for some sun for a few days.

They were ready for anything.

As the East Coast Eight filed out of the plane, Cody turned to the rest of the group and said, "I don't need to tell you guys this, but remember, until we pull up at Dr. and Mrs. Oliver's for dinner tonight, lips stay shut."

"Yes, Cody, we know," Maya grumbled irritably.

"Well, I'm washing myself of any wrongdoing if one of you guys somehow blows it," Cody said as the group walked into the terminal. Not 30 seconds after they walked into the terminal, a crimson and cream blur came rushing at them, enveloping each one of them in bear hugs.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are away from that impending mess," Hayley Scott said. "I just know it's gonna be bad."

"Yeah, London's daddy was smart to get us out of there. I hate to miss a class, but if it means a few days in the sun just to stay out of that mess as long as we can, so be it," Maya said.

"Don't feel bad, your work ethic is still strong. I'm sure the people you guys got to get notes for you are trustworthy. When I celebrated my 21st birthday my senior year at Stanford, I asked someone to take notes for me so my friends and I could go out to celebrate," Hayley said as the group headed for baggage claim. "What did you guys think of the pay-per-view?"

"Triple threat match…awesome," Zack Martin said.

"The Rumble…sucked," Cody said.

"Philly…you were 100 percent correct. Hellhole to the max," Bailey said. "We'll have to fly back in to get our cars, but after that if I ever step foot in that city again it will be too soon."

"Ha, I knew I was right about Philly. Worst fans in…oh, try the entire universe," Hayley said. "Try going to a Cowboys/Eagles game there. Yikes, those people are nasty."

"Yeah, my Jayhawk peeps aren't perfect, but I can be satisfied that we aren't anything like Mizzou fans…or Philly fans for that matter," Bailey said as she saw Cody go get his bags. "Both groups are foul mouthed and obnoxious. Did Kim ever make it to Allen Fieldhouse for the KU/Florida game?"

"Yes, and she loved it. You'll have to ask about that tonight," Hayley said. "As a warning, you guys are going to meet another member of the spandex family tonight. I'll tell you now, she's got a temper and she isn't easily impressed, so be ready. There is another secret there that I'm asking you to keep."

"Is she a full-fledged member of our group?" Cody said.

"No, not yet, although she could be in the future if Arizona wins a championship. She's wanted to be a part of our group for a while but her business is very busy and dealing with patients takes a lot of time out of her day. She's stated she'll leave her business if Arizona wins a title someday, to be with us," Hayley said as Maya and Bailey went to get their bags. "Tonight at dinner you'll meet Jen Scotts, Time Force Pink. Probably the second greatest Pink after Kimberly. She's also Wes's ex-girlfriend because she's from the year 3000 and helped the Time Force Rangers defeat their baddie. She and Wes grew close in that time."

"Then why did she come back in time? And when did she come back?" Zack Martin said.

"To my knowledge, she came back in our year 2006 because there was just nothing there for her in 3006, and she wanted another chance with Wes some day," Hayley said. "She went to Arizona like Wes did but graduated in 2010, years after Wes did and then Eric's wife Taylor, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, helped get her a psychology job here in Los Angeles."

"The only reason she's coming over tonight is we're deliberately playing keep-away between her and Wes until Arizona wins the championship in basketball, whenever that is," Hayley finished.

"And I guess Wes and Eric won't be there?" Woody said, eyebrow raised as he came over with his bags, having overheard the conversation.

"Nope, they'll be on Time Force business," Hayley said. "We met Jen last summer while Wes was in San Diego on Guardians business and she never forgot about him. Ideally since OU or Stanford won't win, Arizona would beat Kentucky for the title. Even though I don't like any Pac-12 school but Stanford, I would root for that scenario."

"Since Arizona was at the Pond last year, weren't they both at both of those games?" Addison said as they headed for Hayley's car.

"That is a good point, but we were fortunate Jen was up in the nosebleeds and couldn't see the gang. She had really bad seats for those games; she even admitted that to us," Hayley said.

**7:30 Pacific Standard Time**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

As Kim finished setting the table up for dinner (fried filets of cod were on the menu tonight, with potatoes, green beans and some nice rice), she and Tommy both were getting concerned. Everyone was here, except for Eric and Wes who were on Guardians business. Thus, Jen was in the building.

Except for two people, who were normally on time.

Tommy looked at Kim, who nodded her head. Something smelt funny to them both…it wasn't like Jason and Hayley to be late.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's got to be them," Kim said. "I'll go get it."

As Kim opened the door and greeted Hayley and Jason, she said, "You guys better have a good explanation for almost being late. That's not like you guys."

"We do," Jason said. "Let's not spoil the suspense, your surprise is about to be unveiled. Come on, guys."

When Kim saw the eight individuals who stepped into view, her eyes grew as big as saucers and her mouth flew open with shock.

"OHMYGOD!" she uttered. "Guys, come look who's paying us a visit!"

TBC….


	2. 2: Happy Arrival and Meeting Jen

A/N: Another Power Rangers/Suite Life X-over. This time, involving the Royal Rumble, and a surprise visit to California for the East Coast Eight, thanks in part to Winter Storm Juno.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine. Power Rangers belongs to Saba and Disney, all wrestlers and their names belong to WWE and the Pink BracketBuster universe belongs to psav2005.

Chapter 2: Happy Arrival and Meeting Jen

**7:30 p.m. PST**

**Monday, Jan. 26, 2015**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

As soon as Kim had called for the rest of the West Coast gang, everyone rushed forward out of the house with Jennifer Scotts following behind, and Jen watched as the rest of the gang engulfed their surprise eight guests within moments.

"You guys are here? How can that be?" Tanya said. "We were told there would be guests tonight, but we didn't expect you guys to be here. Don't you guys have school?"

"Being close with Wilfred Tipton and Hayley Scott has its perks," Cody said. "And we have people who are getting our notes until we get back Thursday. I love New England but we aren't going to stay there through all the crap that's about to go down. We went to the Royal Rumble Sunday then came here."

"Just glad to be out of that mess," Bailey said. "And glad to be out of Philadelphia."

"Is that not the worst place ever?" Aisha said. "I've been there. That place is a freaking cesspool of the highest order."

"Well, you guys got here right on time for dinner, so let's go in," Kim said. "Hayley you sneaky little one you; I don't know how you pulled that off."

"It wasn't my idea, I swear to God. It was Wilfred's idea," Hayley said.

"Well I'll have to thank him later," Tommy said, noticing the kids were holding back a bit. "What's wrong, guys?"

"We're a little nervous because the Jen who was a Ranger is here. Hayley told us about her," Maya said. "We were told how much of a drill sergeant she can be and that she doesn't like people intruding on our Ranger space. We'll do our best but I think you can understand how we feel."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie to you," Kim said, looking back at the former Pink Time Force Ranger, who was sporting a navy blue Arizona basketball shirt. "I've met her through various Ranger functions and she can make me in my crappiest of moods seem tame, although she's better than she used to be. I understand how you're feeling. We have your back, OK, so be true to yourselves."

As the group went inside, Kim whispered something to Jen S., who nodded as they were the last people in.

**30 minutes later, inside**

"So these guys I'm looking at," Jen Scotts said as she munched on her fish and gazed intently at the eight surprise guests, "got roped up in what was known as the Battle of Panama is that correct? I remember it vividly from my history that I learned when I was in the 3000s, but it involved these guys? And Master Vile, I thought he had been dead."

"Nope, he outsmarted everyone at the Countdown. That three headed snake had other plans and he brought Rito and Scorpina with him and wrapped them up in our business," Tommy said. "From your left to right, Cody Martin, his girlfriend Bailey Pickett, Cody's brother Zack and his girlfriend and the Green Ninja Ranger Maya Bennett, Woody Fink and his girlfriend Addison Reynolds and then the St. John's duo, Marcus Little, known as the singer Lil' Little and his girlfriend London Tipton."

"Wilfred Tipton's daughter, is that right?" Jen said. "I've heard of Wilfred, very successful businessman. He came to Tucson to give a speech when I was in college at Arizona. He's great at what he does."

"Yeah, Wilfred is great. We have met him many times and he knows how to run a business," Jason said. "As for Vile, he knew Zordon's wave would come when he sacrificed himself so Vile escaped back to his galaxy then came back in 2011 when we were on the S.S. Tipton. That's when we met them. Sadly, Vile had to involve them in our business and we had to beat him to keep them safe."

"I apologize for the cold shoulder at the beginning. I honestly should know better, being that I'm a psychologist," Jen said as she gazed at the group, regret creasing her features. "It seems that more villains at this stage like to involve humans as bait; it's really sad. As you might expect, I don't like civilians knowing about Ranger business, but I also now know that you guys had no choice."

"It's no sweat off our backs; we don't worry about things we can't control. We've learned that from these guys more than anything. We knew you'd be a little chilly towards us and we understand. That's how Melissa was when Gasket involved her in our business in 2012," Maya said. "We control what we can and worry about the rest some other time."

Jen gazed intently at Maya, wearing an Irish themed UConn shirt, in keeping with her color and her school.

"You do have the look and feel of a Ranger," Jen said. "They said you are the Green Ninja Ranger. Did Ninjor or Dulcea train you?"

"Ninjor did. He was off world during the Battle of Panama on intergalactic matters, but heard about what happened. I know nothing of this Dulcea, but Ninjor did train me," Maya said.

"I am hardly surprised at that. Ninjor is one of the best at finding talent, and just based on look and feel you pass the eye test to me," Jen said. "As for Dulcea, she is an intergalactic warrior from a distant planet who helped six of these guys beat a past baddie. She is bound to her planet and can't leave but I do speak with her on occasion. I'll have to make mention of you. Ninjor is great at training, but Dulcea can get even more out of you."

Jen next looked at Bailey intently.

"Aspiring to be a vet as I understand it," Jen said. "That's a very noble profession. There can never be enough vets for my liking."

"Yeah, it's sad what's done to animals by some people," Bailey said. "Look at Michael Vick for example. He ruined his entire life by doing horrible things to animals."

"Oh God, Vick should still be in jail and it's amazing he's not. Just another classic example of how screwed up our legal system is," Jen said. "You're from Kansas as I understand it. A Jayhawk fan, I assume?"

"I go to Yale, but yes as a native Kansan, KU is my team by birth. The Hawks are basically our college team going pro. My favorite sports moment in my lifetime was Mario's Miracle in 2008…the year I met Cody," Bailey said, in reference to former Jayhawk Mario Chalmers' three point shot against Memphis which propelled KU to its first title since 1988. "I understand you graduated from Arizona. Those two have had some great games over the years."

"That they have; some of the best games in tournament history. I met some Kansas fans in Vegas a few years ago when they played the Cats, shortly after I graduated. Of all the college basketball bluebloods, Kansas is probably my favorite one. Great fans you guys have," Jen said as she next pierced her gaze on Cody. "And you, Cody, you're eventually going to pull a Rocky, or try to?"

"Yep, I love food," Cody said. "I do know that after attending the Royal Rumble Sunday in Philly that I will not be opening my restaurant there. That place stinks. I have a food internship in New York City starting this summer and then will be starting culinary school in NYC in 2016."

"That's awesome. You at least will have your business degree to fall back on," Jen said as the group of about 50 continued to eat heartily; there was an abundance of cod so most were going back for seconds or thirds, not just to fill themselves up but to keep Rocky from hogging it all.

When everyone had finished 20 minutes later, Tommy turned to the East Coast Eight and said, "I know it's a lot to ask and you guys have had a long trip, but would you mind washing up for us? If there's enough time we can still have some time to talk, but most of us have to get home."

"Not a problem, Tommy," Cody said. "Let's go, guys."

With the eight of them working away to clear away things, the dishes were put away in no time, as there was no room in the dishwasher by the time they were done. As they prepared to head outside, they saw Jen step in front of them.

"I just want you to know, guys, that I really respect you all not pitching a fit about my grouchiness earlier," Jen Scotts said. "It would have been really easy to let that bring you down. I can be a real drill sergeant and you guys were able to keep your composure. Tonight to me says a lot about your character."

"That's why they trust us so much," Bailey said. "We think actions speak louder than words. We figure if we can survive the return of a three headed snake, a stinky bag of bones and a vile scorpion lady who should never have crawled above ground to begin with, we can handle anything."

"Those are three tough monsters, no doubt about it," Jen said. "I have to take off for home, but I hope to see you guys again somewhere."

"Oh we'll be around," Cody said.

"If Arizona gets the chance, please beat Kentucky in the tournament. I hate them," Bailey called out.

"Long way till March, but we'll see what we can do. I hope we get the shot, but long way to go," Jen called back as she headed out.

**20 minutes later…**

"Man, that didn't take long," Kim said as the East Coast Eight came out to find Tommy, Kimberly, Phil, Jason, Hayley, TJ, Crystal, Ernie, Stone, Kira, Trent, Adam and Tanya awaiting them; the rest had already left. "Then again, I guess when you have eight people, it takes far less time."

"Yeah and Cody's very organized, he knew what he wanted us all to do," Zack Martin said. "As the official Patriots twitter hashtag says, Do Your Job."

"And where one of us goes, the rest of us aren't too hard to find to get the rest of the job done," Maya said.

"Just to let you know, Cody, Zack, Bailey, you guys are going down this Sunday," Crystal Johnson, dressed with a Seahawk cap, said. TJ shook his head at this; it was all he'd been hearing all season long from both Crystal and many of his friends from college. "Back to back!"

"Excuse me, let me clear some things up," Cody said. "First of all, you haven't beaten us yet. Second of all, we're still the standard bearer; we're in it every year."

"Yeah, by cheating just like every other Boston team does," Crystal said.

"The Canucks fan in you is still clearly evident, honey. Like Seattle doesn't pump in fake noise. And they call themselves so great that they don't even have the Guinness decibel record," TJ said. "Kansas City doesn't pump in fake noise like Seattle. Sorry, guys, she's been like this all year."

"Ha, I like the Pats and Sox thanks to Cody, but I have many Kansas City peeps, so I can agree with you on that point," Bailey said. "I remember my youth enough to know that Arrowhead football fans are loud enough that they don't need fake noise to be loud. I like to call that the Allen Fieldhouse effect."

"Sorry about Crystal, most of us are rooting for the Pats simply because she's been talking garbage all year and we just want her to shut up for five seconds," Tommy said.

"And besides, the media is blowing Deflate Gate out of proportion," Kira Fernandez said. "It's a story to get clicks, mainly."

"We deal with a lot worse banter all the time," Cody said, "and Bailey has lived on the Missouri River border with Mizzou fans so this is tame. The Seahawks have a good team, but just know that while you guys are the champions, you haven't beaten The Man yet."

Uh, 24-23 ring a bell, perhaps?" Crystal said.

"Two years ago, in a regular season game. This is the Super Bowl, for all the marbles. Lot different now, pal," Zack Martin said. "You guys have a good team, but don't be conned into thinking that some regular season win two years ago matters that much now."

"Yeah, like your opinion matters that much, babe, and I don't even like either team," Maya said. "This guy picked Rusev to win the Rumble last night!"

"Hey now, don't hate on Rusev, he was the last guy out, unless you count Curtis Axel," Tommy said. "So in a way, Zack was almost right."

"Yeah, in a way," Zack Martin said. "The Rumble match itself sucked otherwise though."

"Got to see a hell of a great triple threat match though," Bailey said. "As much as I dislike anything Iowa, that Seth Rollins is a player."

"Yeah, some of us thought he was going to win too," Kimberly said. "He fought a great fight but came up just short. I don't think he'll be without that championship much longer though."

"Yeah there's no way he's not walking out of Mania without the world title; everyone knows Brock is going back to the UFC," Jason said. "Is there supposed to be Raw tonight? Did we miss anything while at dinner?"

"Nope, Juno pretty much closed the state of Connecticut," Maya said. "Raw is basically interviews tonight from Stamford, so we aren't missing anything."

"Have you three gone to see the Command Center ruins yet?" Tanya asked. "I know we were at the Red Sox/Giants game while the others did it after summerslam two years ago."

"I don't believe we have," Bailey said.

"We'll rectify that," Hayley said. "We can do that Wednesday I think. Tomorrow I think someone should take you to the beach."

"We brought our swimsuits, so whenever you want to," Bailey said.

"Yeah we can do that tomorrow," Jason said. "There are some perks to having perpetual 70 degree weather all year."

**TBC….**


	3. 3: The Beach, Power Chamber and Goodbyes

A/N: Another Power Rangers/Suite Life X-over. This time, involving the Royal Rumble, and a surprise visit to California for the East Coast Eight, thanks in part to Winter Storm Juno.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine. Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Disney, all wrestlers and their names belong to WWE and the Pink BracketBuster universe belongs to psav2005.

A/N 3: For those who are awaiting this year's Pink BracketBuster, it's coming. Don't worry.

Chapter 3: The Beach, Power Chamber and Goodbyes

**Tuesday, Jan. 27, 2015  
**

**1:30 p.m. PST**

**Angel Grove Beach**

**Angel Grove, CA**

True to their word, Jason and Hayley (after she got off her morning shift) had decided to take the kids to the beach for the day. About 45 minutes into their time at the beach, and the East Coast Eight were already having a lot of fun.

"I remember the first time we saw a West Coast beach, when we stopped in LA a few years ago. That was when Kira and Kimberly and the others boarded the ship," Bailey said. "I barely remember that, but what I do remember was that West Coast beaches are beautiful."

"And they're even better when they're with you," she added.

"Yeah, I'm more about the beaches near Boston in the summertime since that's where I'm from, but this is nice...really nice," Cody said.

"How emotional do you think seeing the ruins of the old Chamber will be tomorrow?" Bailey said as she playfully splashed Cody in the face.

"Well, the rest of the gang said it was pretty emotional for them when they went last year," Cody said, playfully splashing her back. "I at least think it will be interesting. We're going to need to pack a lot of water because I hear it's in the desert outside Angel Grove."

"Looks like Jason and Hayley have lunch set up for us," Bailey said. "We've been in the water for two hours, I say it's high time we go get something to eat."

"It appears the rest of our group is heading that way, so I agree, let's rein things in," Cody said.

**10 minutes later**

"So Maya, you never told us," Jason said. "You won the trip to Puerto Rico for that tournament due to last year's UConn victory. How did you like Puerto Rico?"

"It was fun. A lot of fun," Maya said. "UConn lost in the tournament finals to West Virginia, but it was a lot of fun going down there, being able to bring my swimsuit and spending time on their beaches just like I'm doing with you guys now."

"You know, WWE once held a pay-per-view in Puerto Rico. Remember that, Jason?" Hayley said.

"Ah yes, New Year's Revolution, I believe. The Elimination Chamber match with HBK as the referee," Jason said.

"If you're wondering, I did some research and no, the tournament was not held in the same venue as that pay-per-view," Maya said. "That pay-per-view was held in what is known as the Coliseum of Puerto Rico. This tournament was held in Roberto Clemente Coliseum. Two completely different things."

"However," Zack Martin said, "we did drive past the Puerto Rico Coliseum and all I could think about was that very match, the Elimination Chamber match where Triple H once again became world champ."

"Yeah. The match where HBK super kicked Edge into the next county," Hayley said. "Fun match, I remember watching it. New Year's Revolution was a very short lived pay-per-view, but had its great moments."

"Yeah, speaking of Edge, the next New Year's Revolution was where he cashed in on Cena and became champion, finally," Woody said. "God knows we all couldn't wait for that championship reign to end."

"West Virginia by the way is a very dangerous team," Maya said. "I watched them play UConn and Huggins has a good team this year. Not really quite sure how they lost to LSU."

"Yeah, Phil is familiar with Huggy since he coached at Cincinnati," Jason said. "I watched them play Oklahoma I think it was two weeks ago since she's an Oklahoma native; they're a good team."

"Yeah KU goes there in three weeks on Big Monday and that game does concern me," Bailey said. "We'll probably beat them at the Phog, but at WVU Coliseum will be a concern. They gave ISU a real tough game there."

"How'd you guys like seeing The Rock again?" Jason said.

"It was cool, but it sucked that he came to the aid of Roman Reigns," Addison said. "Roman is a guy they are pushing to the moon, far too soon for my liking. By the way, the Philly crowd was ALL OVER Reigns."

"Oh yeah, I heard that," Hayley said. "Watched the whole pay-per-view on WWE Network."

"For just...$9.99!" Everyone said in unison, which made the entire group laugh.

"Yeah, Addison is right. Crowd was all over Reigns," Cody said. "Boos throughout the match. As much as I hate to agree with Philly fans on anything they have that one right. Rollins is the far superior wrestler, and a far superior entertainer than Reigns."

"Yeah I don't think there's any doubt he's going to be the next World Champ, no later than WrestleMania," Bailey said. "Brock's already got one foot out the door."

"Did Melissa win that drawing to go to Mania this year?" London asked.

"No she didn't...and in a way she's glad she didn't because she thinks Mania's going to be bad this year," Jason said.

"Yeah too many vets on the card. Triple H vs Sting might appeal to the old WCW fans and Attitude Era fans but those two should not be having a match at Mania," Maya said.

"Like we've said before and will say again, I have NO idea what Vince is thinking these days," Cody said, sighing in exasperation. "It's like when Vince gets in that zone of his it's Katie bar the door."

"I seriously can't wait for that Stone Cold podcast with Hunter next Monday after Raw," Bailey said. "Because I know those two are gonna go unfiltered and uncensored on Vince's old ass. Good thing it's after Raw as KU is playing Iowa State during Raw."

"Yeah, think you guys can beat the Clones in the rematch?" Jason asked.

"We better. Losing to any team from Iowa is not good; losing to Iowa State is even worse. Do you know what Iowa really stands for?" Bailey said. "Think about it."

When none of them could come up with the answer, Bailey said, "Idiots Out Wandering Around."

"Oh my God is that ever a good one!" Hayley said. "I should use that on one of my interns; he's an Iowa native. That will really piss him off."

**Wednesday, January 28, 2015**

**10:00 a.m.**

**Somewhere on the main highway between Angel Grove and Reefside**

True to the Rangers' word, they decided to use this day to take Bailey, Cody and Zack Martin to the Power Chamber ruins just outside Angel Grove, so that they could see what the place had once become.

As the rest of the East Coast Eight had already been to the ruins, Phil had decided to take the rest of the kids to Green and Yellow Records for the day and maybe even help out with the business side of things while Adam and Tanya decided to take the day off and drive the kids to the Chamber ruins.

Bailey couldn't help but admire the serenity of the Southern California desert. On its worst days, it was hot beyond comprehension and the sun would beat down on you, but today it was rather pleasant and she always liked to be alone in a quiet place where she could think.

Not too much longer after that, she heard the car stop. They were below a very tall mountain, and she could now see why Adam had packed a lot of things for the journey. This was going to be a very tough climb.

"Well, you think we can scale that?" Cody said. "That looks pretty daunting."

"Yeah we can, but the trick is, you have to know where to put your feet when going up the mountain," Adam said. "One bad step and you lose your footing and slide back down real fast. Tanya, can you help Bailey? I'll get Cody and Zack."

Tanya nodded and took Bailey aside and started leading her up the mountain as Adam started showing Cody where to put his feet. Inch by inch the group of five climbed up the mountain, although the climb was taking quite a toll on the Boston three, who had never done anything quite like this.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the three reached the top of the mountain. Almost immediately, the three visitors from New England could feel a power that few could have ever felt before.

"Man, it's been Lord knows how many years and the air is still charged with power!" Cody said.

"Almost 18," Tanya said. "The destruction of this building is almost 18 years old. You would think as many times as I've come here that I would learn not to get chills, but I can't help it. Every time I'm here, it happens."

"Same here," Adam said. "And we weren't even around when the building was destroyed."

"Man, just think about that. 18 years," Bailey said. "Unbelievable. I'm not even associated with the Power, but I can still feel it in the air."

"Yep. You can hear it, sense it, smell it, feel it, even after all those years," Zack Martin said.

**Thursday, Jan. 29, 2015**

**9:00 a.m.**

**Los Angeles International Airport**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"Well, there's our plane," Zack Martin said as the teens heard their plane announced. For now, it was time to depart.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye for now," Bailey said regrettably. "But you know we'll be keeping in touch."

"Yeah but you know you guys are always welcome in this part of the country," Jason said as he leaned in and whispered, "By the way, I think you guys won Jen over the other night. She was really impressed you guys didn't buckle when you first saw her; she can be really intimidating."

"That's good to know. We handle our business a certain way and we'll always be true to ourselves."

"Bye, kids," Tanya said. "Maybe when we talk to you again Yale, St. John's and UConn will be in the NCAAs?"

"Yeah, we can only hope," Cody said. "I just want us to finish higher than Harvard. Those assholes are getting way too cocky for my liking. By the way Wes and Eric, forgot to say, thanks Arizona for beating Harvard a couple years ago in the tourney."

"Glad to do it. Would love to do it again. They're coached by a former Duke player so we don't like them in the first place," Wes and Eric said. "Go Pats on Sunday."

"Hey!" Crystal said from the back.

"We'll see what we can do. Check you guys later," Zack Martin said as the kids boarded the plane...for now.

**The End...for now**


End file.
